Til Death Do Us Part
In Til Death Do Us Part, with Janine on vacation, a beautiful temporary secretary, Dixie, is hired as a substitute. Dixie, secretly a ghost, is short on office skills, but her beauty has the Ghostbusters falling over themselves to impress her.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 34. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Ray Stantz Dixie Mrs. Adelemier Dixie's Brothers Dixie's Guests Mrs. Spengler Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto-1 Dimensional Inverter Locations Firehouse Plot Outside the Firehouse, Janine rattled off a to-do list for the Ghostbusters to complete while she was on vacation including annual Proton Pack maintenance and an interview in the morning for a temporary secretary. Unknown to them, an entity watched from a nearby alley. Slimer wept as Janine left in a taxi. Back inside, Peter volunteered to conduct the interviews. The first, an older woman named Mrs. Attelmeyer, arrived. Peter elected to start spring cleaning with Slimer. Winston and Ray walked off to perform Proton Pack maintenance. Egon was forced to interview Attelmeyer. When she showed off her skills to include typing 120 words per minute, Egon felt her incredibly qualified and was ready to give her the temp job. The others pulled Egon aside and implored him not to hire Attelmeyer, probably due to the fact she was a frumpy older woman. The second applicant arrived, a young Southern belle named Dixie. Everyone was instantly smitten with Dixie. Egon soon asked Dixie to do something but she couldn't even find the "D" on the keyboard. The guys quickly pointed it out for her. While Dixie went upstairs to fix some lunch for herself, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Slimer got dressed up and tried to bring her flowers. Slimer "won" and got a kiss on the cheek. Peter later gave Dixie a box of chocolates. She loved it and kissed Peter on the cheek. As Peter wondered off, Egon saw Dixie gorging on the chocolates like an animal. In the evening, Egon was perplexed by a message taken by Dixie. He tried to catch up to Dixie before she left but she was suddenly gone. The next morning, they voted on whether to keep Dixie or not. Everyone but Egon voted to keep her. Dixie paid a visit to Egon in his laboratory and hypnotized him. When they were about to kiss, Slimer voiced his annoyance with the development. Dixie changed her face to something scary and frightened Slimer away. Dixie changed back and kissed Egon. The Firehouse rumbled and the sky darkened outside. Slimer tried to warn the guys but it was too late. Dixie's two brothers showed up and stole two Particle Throwers. The brothers declared it was time for a wedding. Egon conceded and asked he could have one last request - to bake the wedding cake. The brothers agreed and Egon went off to the kitchen. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the kitchen. When everyone was distracted, Peter hid Slimer under a couch cushion. Peter, Ray, and Winston declared Egon was dead and laid him on the couch. Slimer rose up from his body and pretended to be Egon. Several ghosts arrived and set up the wedding ceremony. Winston announced "Egon" wanted to sing a song first. Slimer scraped a chalkboard but Dixie was sort of fine with it. Peter reminded "Egon" to give Dixie her bouquet. It was filled with Wolfsbane and caused Dixie's face to melt. She tossed it and Jim Bob caught it. His face melted, too. Dixie fixed her face up with some makeup. It was time for "Egon" to kiss Dixie. Dixie was disgusted by the slime and called off the wedding. Egon thanked Slimer for his help. As Peter contemplated Egon and his effect on secretaries, thinking about Janine, Dixie, and now the one they currently have for the temp job, the alarm sounded off. The Ghostbusters and Slimer got into Ecto-1, but were stopped by their current secretary, who turned out to be Egon's mother. Egon was embarassed, as were Slimer and the guys as she made them all wear sweaters and gave them all thermoses full of soup. They insisted they needed to get moving, and she asked if all else was well, to which Slimer and the guys replied "Yes, Mrs. Spengler" before departing. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 14, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Til Death Do Us Part" (1989). *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *Janine reminds the guys about annual Proton Pack maintenance.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Til Death Do Us Part" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:13-13:19). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Guys, here's a list of things to do. Grocery shopping is Friday. Annual Proton Pack maintenance is, too." *Peter mentions they were in the middle of spring cleaning.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Til Death Do Us Part" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:02-14:07). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Uh... I just remembered... Slimer and I have some spring cleaning to do!" *Slimer previously imitated Egon in "Slimer, Is That You?" *Two of Dixie's guests are goblins that strongly resemble Samhain's. *The H2 Ghost makes a cameo as one of the guests. *Wolfsbane is hidden in Dixie's bouquet.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Til Death Do Us Part" (1989) (DVD ts. 22:54-22:56). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Did you get the wolfsbane?" **It is classically used deterrent against Werewolves. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TilDoUsPart01.jpg TilDoUsPart02.jpg TilDoUsPart03.jpg TilDoUsPart04.jpg TilDoUsPart05.jpg TilDeathDoUsPart17.jpg TilDoUsPart06.jpg TilDoUsPart07.jpg TilDoUsPart08.jpg TilDoUsPart09.jpg TilDoUsPart10.jpg TilDeathDoUsPart18.jpg TilDoUsPart11.jpg TilDeathDoUsPart19.jpg TilDoUsPart12.jpg TilDoUsPart13.jpg TilDoUsPart14.jpg TilDeathDoUsPart20.jpg TilDoUsPart15.jpg TilDoUsPart16.jpg Collages and Edits DixieinTilDeathDoUsPartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DixieandEgoninTilDeathDoUsPartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseRecroominTilDeathDoUsPartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseEgonslabinTilDeathDoUsPartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTilDeathDoUsPartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode